


It's okay to cry around me

by RodriDont



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I swear, It's serious, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Vulnerable TJ, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodriDont/pseuds/RodriDont
Summary: Based on “Bro, We Are Teens . Its Ok To Cry Around Me . Im Ur Best Friend . I Love You . ... Bro, We Are Kiss ing Now . . No Dont Stop Bro .. Bro …” from BabysNames on twitter.T.J. has a mental breakdown while laying on Cyrus’ lap.





	It's okay to cry around me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and the longest thing I've written in English in my life. I don't know what I was going for, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Also you can find me as tyrus-chips on tumblr!

T.J. turned to his side, lost in his thoughts. He was laying on his couch, his head on top of Cyrus’ lap, now facing the turned off TV of his living room.

Being in that position, being so close to Cyrus only made him doubt everything. Seconds ago he could see himself staring at the ceiling, looking at Cyrus once in a while, only to find him not using his phone, but watching T.J. What was he supposed to think? His brain screamed “hE liKe mE bAcK”, but that thought was for sure a way to keep alive a dream that was never going to happen.

Cyrus probably had never stopped reading because he wanted to; it’s just that T.J. is too obvious and can’t hide it when he glances at him because “he can’t allow himself to forget the color of his crush’s eyes”. That’s it: Cyrus only looked at him because he turned so abruptly. Anybody would stop what they were doing before the blushing face of an ugly gremlin.

That, or… maybe _he was_ staring. Perhaps Cyrus was watching him daydreaming. It _could_ be that, but… but only because it is weird. What they were doing was weird. What kind of friends stay on a couch like that? He had been letting himself fall on Cyrus’ lap for a couple of weeks now, who knows how or why. Maybe Cyrus was looking for a way to just… tell him to stop. Of course. Amber said no _friends_ do that, and it is true.

But then again, something new happened. Something else that gave T.J. hope, something that made him believe in an even happier future. While he stepped deeper and deeper into every possible scenario, Cyrus started stroking his hair. Cyrus… Cyrus was playing with… Cyrus. Cyrus was doing something with his hair. Like, something that two bros wouldn’t do because it’s too friendly. Of course, Cyrus has always been the kind of bro that doesn’t care about manhood, but… but maybe that meant something.

And, then… Then it all exploded. Way too many ideas filled his mind in that very moment, and… A lot of things were happening inside of T.J.’s head, and… It’s not like he wanted any of that. He didn’t even want to bother… um… processing whatever was going on. It just… It clicked, something clicked. He couldn’t keep up, even with his own thoughts. There were too many. A lot of things. It just clicked. He didn’t want any of that.

He just… He couldn’t stop crying. In front of Cyrus. On top of his lap.

“Teej?” a soft, intimate Cyrus asked, afraid of scaring him if he spoke just a whisper louder. T.J. could feel him stiffen. Great. He couldn’t stop crying, and that only made obvious how uncomfortable that whole situation is. On top of that, the free hand that was stroking his hair… it stayed there, touching his head, completely still. Cyrus probably thought that, if he tried to move, T.J. would only jump and bite his limbs off or something.

All that cringy show only worsened when, instead of standing up and leaving Cyrus alone, T.J. stayed on his lap and… just… covered his face with both hands. If their relationship wasn’t weird before…

“T.J.” he heard, much more self-assured this time. That was enough to silence the sobbing, but T.J.’s hand weren’t moving out of his face. With that, his tears were soaking through his fingers and drenching Cyrus’ lap.

“We’re teens. It’s okay to cry around me” Cyrus continued, now as soft as the first time. “Don’t hide?” he asked when his words seemed to have no effect on T.J. A hand ran through his hair again, and gentle fingers caressed his skin: first his neck, then his chin and, when he finally let himself out, his wet cheeks.

T.J. still didn’t stop crying. “I’m sorry” he tried to say, but it stayed as a non-purposeful whisper. He was now face up, eyes closed and a tiny, conflicting smile on his face. His hands sat on his belly, and… he was too comfortable. Why on Earth would he feel comfortable in that situation? It was enough. Cyrus didn’t deserve any of that. He didn’t have to stand him at all, yet there he was. Clearly he was too good of a person to just dump a friend, no matter how cringy they were, so T.J. gathered all the strength he could, and then…

“You’re my best friend” Cyrus told him when the older boy was standing up in front of him. T.J. hesitated for a moment, wiped his tears out with the sleeve of his hoodie and, then… Then he sat next to Cyrus, of course. “Really?” he mouthed, eyes fixed on Cyrus’. Now they were both staring at each other.

Shortly after, T.J. got an “I love you” as an answer. Their gaze only grew stronger as they got closer, and closer, and… They started kissing. It was messy, and probably too long to be considered a normal first kiss.

“T.J.” Cyrus whispered in between his best friends’ lips. “We’re kissing” was the sentence that ended all that.

Cyrus’ face was wet and his mouth tasted like salt but a red, shy smile stood up. On the other side of the couch, there was a downcast T.J., completely unable to look Cyrus in the eye. He had just done the most stupid thing in the world and couldn’t raise his face to see how that last act of dumbness was reflected in Cyrus’ face. He had to apologize as soon as possible, so he opened his mouth, and…

“No” Cyrus interrupted softly, covering TJ’s lips with a pair of gentle hands.  

“Don’t stop”


End file.
